Letters from the Dead
by decayid
Summary: Receivers are being left dumbfounded, angry and wounded at the insincerity of the sender of these absolutely cruel notes. Yet, the content has left some curious, since it would seem that the small notes have been pened by the dead themselves ( Currently rated T for safety )


A/N: Hi ! Thanks for taking a look over my story. Currently I am re-reading all the books so if I happen to get something WRONG, _**please**_ contact me. For now, the setting is most likely around GOF and OOTP, and I am still deciding which. Of course, if you would like to request to see certain characters first, don't be afraid to ask !

* * *

That morning, Luna awoke with drowsy eyes, and tired limbs. While her dreams often depicted fantastical beings, there was nothing but vague figures with muddle words. Peculiar, but Luna Lovegood was peculiar herself. The Ravenclaw student often found herself in her own company, ostracized by fellow students for her unorthodox methods. Though, no matter, since it truly never left blows on her, and she often bumbled her way through life, acquainting those lucky enough to listen to today's spew of knowledge. Today was different of course. Low clouds covered the Hogwarts grounds, enveloping in a stillness that almost seemed foreign. The landscape drew up confusion, lips parted in a soft gasp as huge watery blues turn towards the clock. Rising from the warm bed covers, quiet features drank in the scene of messied clothes, strewn across the floor. "Nargles… " she whispered softly.

She dressed quickly, careful not to disturb her slumbering roommates, all sleeping soundly since most stayed up till the wee hours in the morning reviewing for the assorted tests this week. The lone soul wandered through the halls, entering the Great Hall that was wholly deserted save for a few strays who mulled around the assorted foods. Luna took a seat her at the respected table, carefully inspecting the breakfast items before indulging in the bowl of porridge that lied near her.

As the half hour moved on, floods of students filed towards their tables and loud chattering accompanied them. Soon the morning meal was in full swing, and Luna found herself conversing lightly with a fellow Ravenclaw, who seemed to be stressing about the approaching Potions test. Reassurance laced her tone, soft tenors soothing the heightened anxiety, and before anything could be unwound, an accumulative _whoosh_ of wings echoed throughout the grand room. Peers rose to meet their owls, feverishly undoing the packages or letters that came with the large fleet. The blonde found her gaze straying towards the crimson table, in which Harry Potter, her recent enigma poured over the yellowing paper gripped tightly in his fists. It wasn't till her neighboring student nudged her gently, sapping Luna's attention towards the Great Horned owl who preened proudly on the edge of the table. The proud bird presented a single letter, sealed with red wax. While she was not opposed the mail, it was rather unexpected, surpassing wonder and sliding into surprise even. Fair brows rose, and with pale fingers she plucked the pure white letter from the owl.

Without a sound, the great bird rose into the air, and flew through the open window, it's destination unknown to her. She thought mildly over it, and of course wished the oddity a good flight with a fine rest after. Luna's attention was drawn back to the letter, the address blank but clearing stating her name with dark black ink, a sharp contrast to the parchment itself. Curiosity rose, along with her brow ( now almost hidden in the loose blonde hairs ), and without a single word nor worry, she sliced it open.

Upon opening it, Luna noticed there was a single sheet, and that the dark ink that was used bleed into the back. A soft smile slipped across pallid petals, and slowly she read the anonymous note, taking in all the garbled writing with one intake of breath. It stated:

 _Dear Luna,_

 _open pandora's box. open pandora. i'm sorry i cannot be there. pandora. pando r a. pa n dor a_

 _sincerely, __

Noticeably, there was a line drawn where the author's name was suppose to rest, but instead whether from forgetfulness or choosing to keep the anonymous mask, there was nothing. How peculiar, yet all too fitting for the strange blonde. She spoke of the letter to close friends, but all scoffed at it choosing to believe it was a sick prank pulled by some nasty Slytherins. How peculiar that they listed her mother's name, when she was almost sure of not telling anyone but the famous Potter. While this could have been written off as the trick of wicked students, or maybe the feisty nargles, Luna opened herself to all the possibilities.

Even the one where it was her own mother's shaky hand, penning the strange letter.


End file.
